Because you need me
by KateB-fan
Summary: Escena de Killshot, luego de la crisis de Kate en su departamento. Kate necesita ayuda y acude a Rick... espero que les guste. T por la situación...


**Esta idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante algún tiempo. Supongo que quedará en oneshot porque como ya expliqué, tengo muchas otras historias simultáneamente y no quiero complicarme! Pero quise compartirla con ustedes, espero que disfruten! Esto ocurre durante el episodio "Killshot" en uno de los peores momentos de crisis de Kate, cuando está sola en su casa...  
**

**Because you need me**

Kate se movió un poco en el suelo. Había tomado demasiado. Tenía miedo y estaba lastimada. Los restos del vaso estaban diseminados por el suelo y ella no quería moverse por temor a seguir lastimándose.

Miró a su costado y divisó su celular. No podía llamar a nadie en ese estado. Nadie la comprendería y lo peor de todo es que cualquiera se asustaría de verla así.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ella trató de respirar hondo para calmarse. Castle. De todos los que la rodeaban era el que más cercano sentía. El único que podría comprenderla, él único que no estaba haciendo preguntas, y no porque no le importara, sino porque la respetaba…

Kate no lo pensó más, marcó el número 2 y esperó que él la atendiera. Su corazón saltó cuando escuchó su voz. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

-¿Castle?- dijo con voz aguda por el llanto y se produjo una pausa. Él la había atendido en forma distendida, pero evidentemente se había dado cuenta de su estado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él con preocupación.

-No… no estoy bien…- jadeó ella.

-Voy para allá…- dijo él y ella rogó que sus latidos no se escucharan, se sentía avergonzada de cuanto necesitaba que él estuviese a su lado.

Kate no dijo más nada, cortó la línea y quizás el hecho de saber que él vendría, le dio fuerzas para levantarse. Se apoyó contra la pared cuando un mareo la hizo tambalear. Allí se quedó todo el tiempo que necesitó hasta que todo a su alrededor se quedó quieto.

Caminó unos pasos y cuando iba a buscar algo para vendar su mano cortada, escuchó el timbre.

Se acercó a la puerta e inconscientemente se arregló el cabello. Era un desastre y supo que era imposible lograr que luciera presentable. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, preocupado, pálido, agitado por el apuro…

En ese momento deseó tirarse en sus brazos, abandonarse a él. Decirle cuanto lo necesitaba, pedirle que la abrazara hasta que el miedo desapareciera para siempre…

Esbozó una sonrisa, no quería que él se asustara. Pero por su expresión, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella bajó la vista avergonzada y se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar- ¿qué pasó?

-Yo… no lo se…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos recorrían junto con él, las condiciones en que había quedado su departamento.

-Pero… ¿acaso peleaste con alguien?- preguntó él tratando de entender.

-No… yo… me sentí deprimida, tomé unos tragos…- dijo y bajó la vista otra vez- y luego… no lo se… sentí ruidos, voces, pensé que había alguien apuntándome…

-Kate, estás sangrando…- dijo tomándole el brazo.

-Se me rompió el vaso…- dijo y volvió a llorar.

Rick se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Ella lo miró, casi sin poder controlar las lágrimas. Y vio dolor en su mirada, vio tristeza… y también vio amor… profundo, respetuoso.

Kate apoyó su frente sobre la de él y lo vio cerrar los ojos. Intuyó que él no quería confundirse. Y se lo agradeció.

Kate se permitió llorar amargamente. Rick abrió los ojos luego de un momento y besó su frente. Intentó separarse, pero Kate rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se aferró a él, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Rick estuvo a punto de llorar con ella. Sin embargo deslizó sus manos y acarició su espalda, suavemente, con ternura, dándole ánimos.

-Tranquila…- le dijo al oído.

-No me dejes… por favor no me dejes…- dijo ella.

-No lo haré, Kate…- dijo él y corrió un mechón de cabello, besando su cuello con ternura.

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y suspiró.

-Dios, Kate… hueles a alcohol… ven a darte una ducha…- dijo él y se separó un poco de ella, tomando su mano y conduciéndola al baño.

Kate quiso protestar pero no pudo. Confiaba en él y la realidad era que desde que él había llegado, se sentía mejor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al baño, Rick la soltó y abrió la ducha, testeó el agua y cuando giró, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos al verla quitarse la remera gris que tenía puesta. La belleza de Kate seguía intacta, su ropa interior negra resaltaba sus curvas moderadas, pero él la veía más flaca, más desmejorada.

Rick intentó mirar hacia otro lado y Kate no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se controlaba por ella. En otro momento, Rick hubiese intentado mirarla, aprovechar la posibilidad pero no ahora. Kate deslizó sus jeans hacia abajo. Rick miró hacia el costado y la vio entrar en la ducha, aún con su ropa interior…

La mampara era traslúcida y Rick no pudo dejar de observarla, por un lado preocupado por ella, y por el otro, sin poder controlar su deseo.

-Creo que te esperaré afuera…- dijo tosiendo con incomodidad.

-Quédate…- dijo ella en voz baja pero audible.

-Bien…- dijo él.

Rick continuó observándola y de pronto se sintió invadido por un intenso aroma a cerezas. Kate lavaba su cabello y Rick sonrió. Cerezas…

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate cerró el agua y se asomó.

-¿Me pasas la toalla?- le pidió y Rick sonrió, la veía un poco más repuesta.

Rick se inclinó, tomó la toalla y se la alcanzó. La observó secarse y cuando ella abrió la mampara y salió, con la toalla anudada a su cuerpo, sintió que su boca se secaba.

Kate lo miró intensamente, su cabello goteaba y mojaba sus hombros.

Rick quiso escaparse, pero vio que el corte en su mano aún sangraba un poco. Se acercó y tomó su brazo. Kate lo miró sin comprender.

-Aún sangras…- dijo él y apretó su muñeca- ¿dónde tienes vendas?

Kate le indicó el lugar y Rick limpió suavemente la herida y luego colocó una venda, cuidando que no quedara demasiado ajustada ni le molestara. Kate se mordió el labio al ver con que cuidado la trataba él. Cuando hubo terminado, Rick levantó la muñeca y besó el lugar exacto en donde ella se había lastimado, con respeto.

Kate sonrió tenuemente y se sonrojó. Se sentía extraño estar ahí con él, aún húmeda, en silencio y que él besara su brazo.

-¿Mejor?- le dijo y sonrió, galante.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo Kate.

Kate tomó la bata que colgaba detrás de la puerta y se la colocó. Y cuando estaba por cerrarla, aflojó la toalla y la dejó caer. Todo fue muy rápido y Rick desvió su mirada cuando tuvo la posibilidad de ver más de lo que hubiese fantaseado.

Kate terminó de acomodarse la bata y le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de ella y cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kate giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos, su expresión había cambiado, había regresado la Kate que él admiraba.

-Gracias por estar cuando te necesito…- dijo en voz baja y por una milésima de segundo, observó sus labios.

-Siempre…- dijo él y creyó comprender, tenía que irse, ella quería estar sola.

Rick se rascó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada para excusarse sin que ella tuviese que echarlo.

-Rick… - dijo ella y él la miró- no me gustaría que malinterpretes… pero… ¿podrías acompañarme? Quiero decir… ¿te molestaría quedarte conmigo?

-Por… por supuesto que no…- dijo él con seriedad, nervioso.

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación y Rick se maravilló con la decoración. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de estar ahí. Todo lo que había en el lugar lo hacía recordar a Kate.

Kate retiró al cubrecama y la sábana y se acostó de espaldas a él. Cuando sintió que él solo la miraba y no se movía, giró la cabeza y alzó la ceja.

Rick se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su cabello.

-¿Te acostarás?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿No te molesta?- le preguntó él.

-No… sería inhumano pedirte que te quedes ahí sentado…- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Bien…- dijo, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Descansa Kate… no me iré…- le dijo, de alguna forma comprendiendo que lo que necesitaba era su compañía.

-¿Castle?- insistió ella.

-¿Mmm?- contestó él, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?- le dijo con timidez y él sonrió.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cabello aún húmedo. Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía segura, comprendida, a salvo. Se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su cercanía. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió al respiración profunda de él en su nuca. Se había quedado dormido abrazándola. Kate sonrió, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso.

Se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró. Una mano de él se deslizó desde su brazo hacia abajo y se apoyó en su cadera, apretándola posesivamente contra él.

Kate ponderó la idea de darse vuelta y despertarlo, cumplir con todos sus deseos y fantasías, que seguramente compartía con él. Pero no era el momento, él se había quedado para acompañarla, ya habría tiempo para el amor físico… porque el amor más puro, lo estaban compartiendo ahora… y por primera vez en su vida, Kate tuvo que admitirlo, aunque solo fuera para si misma…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen que seguiré con mis otras historias pronto!**


End file.
